In all braking systems which are important for the safety of the operator and passengers, such as encountered in a motor vehicle brake system, it is imperative that particularly high requirements must be established in relation to the reliability and freedom from defects of such braking system. These requirements must be met by all of the important components of such brake system.
Prior to the present invention, electrically-controlled motor vehicle brake systems had been in the development stage for some time. When compared to conventional brake systems, used prior to the development of such electrically-controlled brake systems, the electrical processing of the brake signal results in both a savings in the brake equipment and increases in passenger comfort during braking. Furthermore, a particularly advantageous electrical brake system is one which allows the integration into the system of other functions. Such other functions may include load-controlled braking (ALB), anti-locking protection (ABS), anti-slip regulation (ASR), etc. One such electrical braking system having these functions is described in the prior art in German Patent No. DE-A3,239,970.